Double Trouble part one
by Alexandra MacLeod
Summary: A story about uncle Duncan and Alex MacLeod
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Alex thought as she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 01.30.  
  
"So much for curfew" she said out loud and started walking in a faster pace. She knew she was in trouble, her curfew was midnight and this was not the first time she had been late. All that her 'uncle' Duncan knew was that she was going to hang out with some friends. Instead she went to a club she was not allowed to go to. It had not been open until midnight and all she wanted to do was check it out with two of her friends, Stephanie and Jim. But as usual, Alexandra got carried away and things did not go as planned.  
  
"O, aye, I am in deep shit now" Alex thought.  
  
Duncan had been strict with her from the moment she had moved in. She knew that being her teacher and mentor he had to be, but Alex thought he was a little too up tight with his "rules of the house" he had laid down and so on. Duncan had grounded her when she had been late a couple of times and also sent her to her room when she had had a big mouth. But Alexandra Macleod felt that there would soon be other consequences to her carelessness in coming home on time or talking back. Alex also knew that over the past few months she had now about pushed Duncan's limits. "Come to think of it, the past few months have really flown by", she thought.  
  
**flash**  
  
"I don't want to move to the US, I don't want to live with Duncan, and I DO NOT WANT THIS SHIT!!" Alex shouted to her father, Connor Macleod, and she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Connor had patiently waited until his seventeen-year-old daughter's tantrum had come to this climax. Normally he would immediately go after her and set her straight for talking this way to him, but too much had happened in the past fortnight and he knew where her behaviour was coming from.  
  
Brenda, Connor and Alex were involved in a car accident when returning one night after having dinner in a local restaurant near their home in Glenfinnan. It had been a great evening, and they had all been in a good mood. Things were going ok for them as Brenda had been living with Connor in Scotland for a couple of years now. Alex was away most of the time because she went to a boarding school in Glasgow but during holidays when she was home, she and Brenda got along fine. A drunk-driver made an end to this happiness as their car collided with his. Although all of them were wearing seatbelts, they were killed in the crash.  
  
Being immortal, Connor had woken up a few minutes after the crash. It had been a horrible sight; Brenda almost unrecognisable because of the front window shattered in her face and Alex had first been jerked forward and then sideways, her head smashing into the side window. Connor had shut his eyes and blocked away his emotions. He knew what to do: get Alex out of the car before she would wake up. He had always known she was going to be an Immortal, ever since he had adopted her as a baby. That is why he had encouraged fencing lessons and martial arts classes for her. He had only hoped it would happen when she was a little older.  
  
When he got her out he had carried her into the bushes away from the wreck and waited. Not long afterwards Alex had come back to life and Connor explained their situation. She had to go home and wait for him there. This had been Alex's most difficult moment in her life, all these questions, still the pain from not having healed completely and having to walk home all by herself...Immortal. When all the formalities had been done Connor came home and he and Alex cried and talked all night.  
  
A week after Brenda's funeral, Connor tried to explain to his daughter that he could not be her teacher because he was too emotionally involved with her. He also needed some time-off for himself after all what had happened. And that was when Alex just lost it. It really hurt her that her dad wanted to send her away to live with Duncan and Tessa. She loved both of them and somehow it had felt like an adventure to be living in a city in the US instead of a small town in Scotland, but still it felt like she was being pushed away by her father. Connor went upstairs and found Alex on her bed crying. He softly put his hand on his shoulder and when she turned around he held her in his arms and explained again that he loved her more that anything in the world but that is was just for the best that she was trained by Duncan.  
  
"I would not send my lass to just anyone, you know" he had said in Gaelic. "Duncan has been trained by the best, so you get the best." Alex smiled a little, looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll give it a chance, dad." She sighed. "But if I don't like it, or there is anything, a-ny-thing-at-all that I don't like, I coming back."  
  
"Deal." Connor said and stretched out the palm of his hand, which she in turn slapped.  
  
"Deal."  
  
**flash**  
  
"Well, there is certainly something going to happen that I do not like now" Alex thought as she turned the key to the front door. 


	2. Uncle Duncan

Chapter 2.  
  
She had chosen to enter the house at the store's entrance, giving herself a little more time to think what she would use as an excuse this time, as she had to pass through the store into the living area of the building. She did not have that much time as she felt the buzz of another Immortal presence. It startled her. The other Immortal was standing in the middle of the store, with his arms folded to his chest, his feet at shoulder's width, facing her. Duncan Macleod.  
  
"O fuck, Duncan, you scared me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap, young lady?" Duncan said, clearly very angry with her being so damn late.  
  
"No, Sir." Alex said.  
  
Her father had done this a few times and Alex could still taste it when thinking about it, it grossed her out.  
  
"O, so now it's 'sir'" Duncan said, "Being polite all of a sudden does not get you out of the hot water you're in Alexandra." "Do you have any idea what time it is? Get over here!"  
  
Alex approached him reluctantly and fiercely hoped Duncan would not smell the alcohol on her breath. She was not allowed to drink as she was not over 21, although in Scotland she used to drink sometimes when going to the pub. The law over there was a little more subtle, drinking was allowed at 18 and Alex knew the pub owner so that was no problem. But alas, although Duncan's nose was over 400 years old, it still worked perfectly. He grabbed Alex by the ear and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Ouch! Don't! Duncan! I can explain!"  
  
"Aye, ye do 'ave some explaining to do, young lady" Duncan's Scottish brogue grew thicker. Alex now knew for a fact that she had crossed the line. She was dragged by the ear to the living room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"What am I, a dog?" She mumbled, not loud of course, knowing a comment like that would surely earn her smack on her ear.  
  
"Did something happen?" "Was there another immortal?" Duncan asked her.  
  
Alex bit her lip and looked to the floor, "No, no one was there, I had a good time with Jim and Stephanie and I forgot the time."  
  
Duncan sighed, "You also had a few drinks, didn't you?"  
  
Alex remained silent, thinking this was a rhetorical question.  
  
"Didn't you?" Duncan said in a more stronger voice and cupped her chin in his hand so that she had to look him in the eye.  
  
"Aye Dhonnchaid" Alex said in Gaelic.  
  
She hoped that this would ease Duncan a little. She often spoke Gaelic with him and he seemed to enjoy that. After all, that was his first language and except when he and Connor were together, he could not speak it at all.  
  
"I cannot believe you did this" Duncan continued in English and he was clearly upset. "You have absolutely no idea of how dangerous that can be for ye, do ye? What if another immortal comes up to you and you're drunk? How are ye going t' defend yerself if you cannot even hold your sword? Ar' ye that eager to loose your head? Answer me!" He was now in a state where he almost yelled at her.  
  
Alex felt her stomach clench, not just because of the beer she drank, but the idea of loosing her head frightened her. "No." she said softly and then louder, "Look, I know that I messed up tonight being late, but you do not need to worry that much, you are way too uptight. I can handle the situation and I know how much beer I can take." She felt a little more confident now, probably also because of the alcohol and continued, "Anyway, why am I not supposed to drink, while you drink Scotch and wine which have a lot more alcohol than beer, and...ouch!" She was silenced as Duncan grabbed hold of her ear again,  
  
"Care to finish that sentence, young lady? And don't you use that tone with me now. Also Tessa is asleep and she has a very busy day tomorrow so I don't want her to wake up from all this. She was also worried about you, it was not just me. Tessa wanted to go look for you at twelve-thirty. But I stopped her, also thinking you would be home any time soon."  
  
He let go of her ear which Alex dramatically rubbed giving Duncan an angry look.  
  
"Go to bed Alexandra, it's late enough as it is. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow. Don't think you will get away with this easy. And don't count on seeing your friends or the outside world for a long time. Go on, out of my sight!" Alex knew that this was her key to disappear and hurried to her bedroom. 


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3.  
  
At 8.30AM the next morning Alex woke up. She went to her own private bathroom adjacent to her room and took a shower, but slipped back into her pyjamas, she liked to walk around in them for as long as possible.  
  
"Thank God for Immortality when it comes to hangovers, no headache no nausea." she said into the mirror.  
  
When she came into the kitchen Richie was sitting at the breakfast table. He always knew just when to pop along, most of the time it was just before lunch or dinner, but now it was Alex' guess that he ran out of bread or cereals.  
  
"Hey Al" he greeted her and dug his spoon into a bowl of cereal. "You look great today. Nice outfit."  
  
"Goodmorning Richie"  
  
Alex blushed a little as her pyjamas consisted of a knee length 'bigshirt' with the Scottish flag on it. She thought Richie was cute and she had a feeling he liked her as well.  
  
"You got into trouble again didn't you?" Richie asked her.  
  
"I can't believe Duncan told you that. Jeez."  
  
Alex was a little embarrassed that Richie knew about this and she hoped Duncan did not discuss any terms of punishment with Richie.  
  
"Heheh, Duncan didn't tell me anything, Al, I could tell by the look on his face this morning that something was up. I also overheard Tessa saying he should have a good long talk with you, so I figured you were late last night Duncan waited for you yadda yadda yadda"  
  
"Aye, something like that" Alex said and poured coffee into a big mug which said 'Al'. It was a present from Richie, he was the only one who called her Al. "Where are Duncan and Tessa anyway?" Alex asked.  
  
"Duncan had an early appointment with someone who came in yesterday, wanting to know something about the silverware in the store. Tessa went to check out a site for her next art display, she won't be back until after lunch. And I, am off to open the store."  
  
Richie finished his bowl of cereal, drinking the last of the milk out of the bowl and stood up.  
  
"Good luck today Al, I hope Duncan goes easy on you when grounding you which I am sure he will do. There is a great 'eighties-revival-party' in two weeks and yours truly has two tickets." Alex looked at him and said,  
  
"Ar' ye asking me out, Risteard?"  
  
Richie chuckled, he loved Alex' Scottish accent which was still very apparent.  
  
"Aye, I'mmmy laiydie" Richie mimicked, then burst out laughing because Alex gave him a dirty look. "See you around Alexandra Macleod"  
  
A few minutes later Alexandra felt the buzz of another Immortal and sighed. "Well, there goes my life." She thought.  
  
"Hi Duncan, did everything go alright, did you sell anything this morning?" She said as Duncan entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, it went fine, thank you for asking." Duncan said in a calm way. Too calm for Alex' taste. "By the way, I ran into Stephanie's mother this morning. She told me Steph was late too last night."  
  
"She was?" Alex asked, getting a little nervous as Duncan approached her.  
  
"Yes, she was." Duncan said and put one hand on the table, the other on the back of Alex' chair and hung over her. "I thought you were hanging out at Stephanie's place. So, how can she be home late, if you two were over there?"  
  
"Danger, Will Robinson!" she thought, but instead of handing Duncan a reasonable explanation Alex started rambling "Oh, ehm, you see, we went for ice-cream and then we ran into Jim, haha, you know Jim, right? And he said he had some great new cd's that were just dying to be played so we went to his place, and well, that's where we lost track of time."  
  
Alex smiled a little and was actually proud of herself right now because of this superb lie she had just thought up, and gained the courage to face Duncan. The Highlander looked down at her with almost no expression on his face at all. Almost. He narrowed his eyes and said,  
  
"Try again, Alexandra."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, Duncan." Alex said. Duncan reached into his pocket and flipped some coin on to the kitchen table. Alex immediately recognised the coin. It was one of the tokens they had handed out at the club, if you had a token with "Free" on it you could get a free drink at your next visit. Alex' token had the logo of the club on it and the other side its full name "Midnight".  
  
"This was still in your jeans you wore last night. Tessa found it when she was doing the laundry. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
He stood up straight and paced back and forth the kitchen.  
  
"You lied to me and ye disobeyed me." He shouted. "I canna believe this!" His Scottish brogue surfaced again making Alex feel more and more uncomfortable. "Ye know better than that. Dammit Alexandra! That club is dangerous. We talked abou' this when ye wanted to go to its opening night. The following morning there was nothin' but the reports of fights and drugs at that club in the paper. You are so grounded lassie! For at least three weeks!"  
  
"Oh come on, Duncan this is not fair! I'm not ...." Alex started her defense, but Duncan interrupted her.  
  
"Quiet! Keep your mouth shut. I am not finished yet. This means no TV, no telephone calls, and no computer games or Internet. Ye'll stay in your room except when we're going to eat. Or when we are going to practise or work- out which we'll be doing a lot and it won't be fun you can count on that. Now, go to your room!"  
  
Alex got angry and jumped up.  
  
"No! I will not!"  
  
The other times she got grounded it just meant that she was not allowed to leave the house and now all of a sudden these new rules? This was so unfair. She continued.  
  
"Shit, you can't do this! What am I, your bloody prisoner? You just agreed to my dad to train me that's it, Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. The rest is up to me. Jezus Christ! I'm old enough to take care of myself, you know!"  
  
Duncan could not believe his ears and for a moment thought he was hallucinating. His anger rised. He somehow managed to regain his calm and slowly said "Do we need to go over the rules of this house again, now?"  
  
He emphasized every word and Alex did not like this calm voice, it made her a little uneasy. She faced him though and said in the same slow manner clearly mimicking him and showing sarcasm,  
  
"No, you do not need to go over anything thank you very much."  
  
"Good," Duncan said and swiftly grabbed hold of Alex's upper arm, "Because /you/ are going /over/ something. My knee."  
  
He sat himself down on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled a very stunned Alex face down over his lap.  
  
"No don't! Duncan!"  
  
Duncan remained silent and simply started to land a series of hard smacks against Alex' backside who now profoundly wished she had dressed herself. Her jeans would have provided a lot more protection from Duncan's large hand than her cotton shirt pyjama did right now.  
  
"Ouch, ow! Stop! Oouuch!" Alex cried out in vain as Duncan methodically continued to spank her.  
  
"This is what happens when you lie to me, young lady!" Duncan said while building a small fire on Alex' poor bottom. "And concerning your age, you may think you're old enough to take care of yourself, but you're still not too old to get a good old fashioned spanking!" he scolded.  
  
"Ow, Duncan, please, Ow!, Ow!, Ow! Stop!" Alex shouted and she tried to struggle free but Duncan kept her firmly in place. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again, please Duncan! Ow! It hurts! Stop!" By this time Alex first let out a few sobs and then started crying. "I won't do it again! I swear!"  
  
"You should have known better that to try and deceive me." He said and continued. Duncan was not insensitive to her pleas and crying but still he thought he was doing the right thing. This was just one badly needed lesson and in his opinion a well deserved spanking. "You had this coming some time ago." He said and landed another series of spanks on her backside.  
  
Alex was now crying freely with letting out a few "ouches" here and there. At last Duncan stopped and pulled her to her feet. He put his hand under her chin, raised it and said, "Now again, go to your room."  
  
"Ye-Yes sir," Alex whimpered and rubbed her very painful behind.  
  
In her room she threw herself on the bed an cried into her pillow. She felt completely humiliated and her bottom hurt so badly she thought she would not be able to sit for the rest of the day. She was also certain it was swollen or at least have welts all over. She suddenly realised this was not the first time Duncan had punished her this way. She remembered the time she was seven and was staying with Duncan and Tessa in Paris.  
  
She had not listened to him then and ran across the street without looking left and right for traffic. When Duncan had crossed the road himself he had given her a couple of swats on her backside. Of course she had immediately started to cry. Instead of yelling at her, Duncan had hugged her and explained she really scared him by running off so sudden.  
  
This spanking however, felt different. Not only did it hurt a lot worse but Alex considered herself almost an adult and being spanked like a child was plain awful. Also this time Duncan had not hugged her or said anything comforting.  
  
With a sigh Alex got up from the bed and dressed herself. She examined her bare behind in the mirror and was relieved it was not swollen, just a good dark red. A few minutes later Duncan knocked on her door and entered the room. Alex looked at him and silently sat on the bed. When her bottom touched the mattress she held her breath and then put her full weight down. Duncan almost smiled but remained serious.  
  
"Do not lie to me again, Alexandra." Duncan said.  
  
"I won't, I promise, if anything..." Alex started but she stopped when Duncan raised his hand.  
  
"Stop rambling." He ordered sternly, "I want to hear honest promises, not hasty ones you make up because you want to get out of punishments or talks."  
  
"Our relationship," he waited about two seconds, "is based on trust. When we practise together we have to trust each other. Simply because we work out with razor sharp materials. When I ask you to watch the store, you know as well as I do, that there are some priceless objects there. Still I trust you with full temporary responsibility for that. You trust me, right? If you did not, you would not be so much at ease here as you are. I can see you feel quite at home and that also pleases me."  
  
Duncan waited for Alex to respond but she said nothing.  
  
"I despise lying because I have been brought up to believe in trust and honor", Duncan continued, "in a world of trust and honor, there is no place for lying. I thought that is what your father taught you as well." Duncan sat himself down at Alex' desk next to the bed. "Of course I could give him a call and ask him." He said in a slighty amused way.  
  
"No!" Alex said and looked at him almost horrified. "If my dad was to find out what I've done and hears that you ... well .... you know,... punished me he would.... " Duncan smiled a little.  
  
"He would get on the next plane over here and spank you again." Duncan finished her sentence.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Alex pulled one corner of her mouth upward. "I'm sorry I lied to you when I said Steph and I were just going to hang out. I do believe in trust, Duncan, and in honor. Hey, I'm also a MacLeod you know."  
  
"I accept your apology, but your punishment still stands. Duncan said. "Three weeks. You stay in your room, no TV, no phonecalls, no..."  
  
"Life!" Alex interrupted him. "I know, I know I heard you the first time. No need for repetition, I can remember stuff."  
  
"No need for that tone either now." Duncan warned.  
  
"You're right, sorry. But, ehm...speaking of needs....I do feel like I need a hug right now." Alex looked hopeful at Duncan.  
  
He looked back at her. "Come here, you." Alex stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Duncan raised to his feet, he was so much bigger than she was and put his arms around her. "Now you behave yourself in the future. Deal?" He pushed her away and stretched out his hand.  
  
Alex slapped it and said "Deal."  
  
End of part one. To be continued in part two. 


End file.
